<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitten by Starstruck0rMetal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406653">Kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/pseuds/Starstruck0rMetal'>Starstruck0rMetal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Rubs, Gerard Way's Tummy, Hurt/Comfort, IMPLICATIONS..., M/M, this fic is an ode to their current looks, which are beautiful. they're beautiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/pseuds/Starstruck0rMetal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a stomachache, his lovers take care of him. Short &amp; Sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way, Grant Morrison/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts">Rylescoe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(ꈍ ꒳ ꈍ✿)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank firmly wrapped his strong arm around Gerard's waist, slowly snaking his hand under Gerard's hoodie to rub at the man's soft tummy in circling motions, making Gerard whine and snuggle deeper into his chest. Frank smiled and dipped his head, kissing his long, brown locks, streaked with bits of silver, as he kept massaging the soft lump of flesh in his hand, occasionally moving up, to run his fingers over the dip of Gerard's otherwise narrow waist, making the little spoon purr and sigh in pleasure.</p><p>Every once in a while, Gerard would tense up in pain, releasing heart-wrenching whimpers, almost unbearable to listen to. Frank would hug him tighter, sliding one of his legs over Gerard's, so he could be as close to him as he could, slowly humming to the tune of Starman.</p><p>Just as Frank moved to start softly massaging Gerard's lower back, Grant stepped into the bedroom, holding a steaming mug of tea and a pair of fuzzy, hot pink socks. He stepped in front of Gerard, placing the mug onto the nightstand and giving him a soft kiss on his forehead as well as a quick rub over his clothed, aching belly.</p><p>Frank resumed the soft petting motions on Gerard's tummy, providing warmth and comfort to the man in his arms as Grant moved lower on the bed, carefully taking each of Gerard's feet and pulling his favorite pair of socks over them, reaching up to his mid shins. He massaged the previously cold limbs along the way to help warm them up. Gerard sighed, letting a smile finally grace his pretty, round face. Grant and Frank looked at each other as Frank quietly pulled his hand off of Gerard, holding it out to Grant, in invitation which Grant happily accepted, bracing themselves against the bed to lean over the man in the middle, meeting Frank in a soft kiss, before pulling off and moving to sit against the headboard, arranging Gerard's head to lay on their thigh as they petted his hair and Frank continued giving him belly rubs, hand dipping to his pelvis, gently rubbing Gerard’s sweet spot.</p><p>After a couple minutes of absently massaging Gerard’s scalp, Grant reached over, taking a sip from the mug they'd previously placed on the end table, testing its temperature. They reckoned Gerard wouldn't mind, and lowered the mug to his face.<br/>"Drink this, love. It ought to help."<br/>Gerard opened his eyes, weakly raising his head to nose at the mug in front of him before raising his head with a questioning look.<br/>"It's chamomile. It'll help." Grant answered immediately, swiping Gerard's hair off of his face as they helped the man take a slow, careful sip. The younger hummed contently, holding onto the mug as he continued enjoying being cared for, his slightly overgrown mustache getting wet as he took sips of his tea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't consume milk products if you're lactose intolerant.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>